High-energy laser systems are being developed for a number of commercial and defense-related applications. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for a high-energy laser beam (or a portion thereof) to escape a high-energy laser system. This can be caused by a number of factors, such as misalignment of optical elements in the laser system. As a result, physical barriers are often positioned around a high-energy laser system (such as in a laboratory, test area, or other setting) or incorporated into the high-energy laser system itself (such as in a housing). Stray laser energy can strike the barriers and be converted into heat, which helps to protect nearby personnel from injury and helps to protect nearby equipment from damage. These barriers are often formed from materials such as graphite, aluminum, plastic, or steel.